Je t'aime The Birthday (Chapter 1)
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Weiss Schnee stands at the top of the world with her family's power, following the path chosen for her. But what if in her a past a woman named Ruby Rose had given Weiss the choice to live & love freely, but she rejected this path? Why? By a cruel twist of fate, these two women meet each other again and Weiss learns they can't go back to the day when she said 'I love you.'
1. The Birthday Part 1

This is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfic and also for WeissXRuby pairing. It's pretty AU and OOC though. I did keep the concept of Weiss being famous and wealthy, having to do what her family tells her to do. Ruby is also rich and famous though she wasn't always like that. The story will explain. Story is based off the Music Video '**The Birthday ~ Ti Amo (CHAPTER 1) by EXILE. **The MVs are actually labeled as Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 (I will do another story based off **Ruby's PoV **which is based off the MV of Chapter 2 for Ti Amo), so that's why the story titles will have Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 in them, with Part 1/Part 2 as actual the actual chapters. Sorry if this confuses you! Part 2 and the final part will be put up later this weekend hopefully. I just want to get a feel for the fandom as I want to write more White Rose stories (and Bumblebee) and see how people think of this first try of mine into the RWBY foray.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the video I'm basing this fic off of. They belong to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum and EXILE.

* * *

"My lady."

I sighed as one of my maids approached me and put my pearl necklace on my neck while the other was putting some finishing touches on my hair and nails. I wore my favorite dress, being the same shade of icy blue as my eyes with a shining white base at the bottom and the sleeves, ruby red as the inner lining. Small crystals sewn into various swirls and patterns resembling snowflakes adorned the dress. I also had long white gloves, a white fox shawl, and silver cross earrings; however, one of the earrings was noticeably larger than the other and had a small red stone melded into it. The maids always tried to make me reconsider wearing the earring but in turn I always threatened to fire them when they mentioned it. I looked into the mirror and frowned as I heard a knock on the door of my room. The door opened and in came a butler.

"Lady Schnee, Jaune Arc has arrived." He said as he bowed before me.

"Very well." I said, as I checked my appearance once more.

Being the only heiress to the Schnee Dust Dynasty, a lot was expected of me. My grandfather had made great use of the Dust mines he purchased early in his youth and soon had complete control over ever Dust mine that was known to exist. He discovered properties to the minerals that others thought were just useless, pretty rocks and allowed the world to take great leaps in technology and made life easier for everyone.

I often had to go social functions in place of my father who was often traveling abroad, investing in things that would expand our empire. Another, unspoken reason I went to these functions was to find a potential suitor who would help me carry out my family's legacy. This was something I did not care for but I knew better by now than to bite the hand that fed me.

I gathered my things and made my way outside, not bothering to hide my unhappiness at having to attend this function until I heard a car door open and plastered a faint smile on my face.

"You look very lovely tonight, Lady Weiss." Said the blonde man named Jaune Arc who was my escort for the night. He gave me an honest smile and bowed slightly as he took my gloved hand and kissed it.

"A present for you." He pulled a flower out and I tensed up but then relaxed. It was merely a yellow rose.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Arc." I said, taking the flower and smelling it briefly."But how did you know it was my birthday? I did not tell you."

"One of your butlers told me." He said, smiling sheepishly. "I wish you had told me yourself though so I could've prepared something more than a flower for you."

"Oh no, Mr. Arc. I don't really like making a fuss over my birthday. Hardly anyone knows outside of family. This gift is just fine. " I said as breathed in the yellow flower's scent once more for him and smiled.

"Then I'm glad. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you a red rose but they don't seem to be in season right now." He said, looking disappointed at himself.

"It's alright. I like yellow roses." I said, patting his cheek gently.

Jaune looked up and smiled at me as he took the rose and put it in my hair. I gave him a small smile in return. His valet opened the carriage door me and we both went inside.

When Jaune wasn't looking, I took my handkerchief and dabbed at my nose.

_Yellow roses smell too sweet._

* * *

After a half hour of polite pleasantries in the carriage, we arrived at the embassy building where a private showing of acrobats and magicians were to perform for us. Jaune helped me out of the carriage and hand in hand we walked together to the performance hall, me greeting and smiling at the various people who came up to ask how my father was doing or if Jaune was my fiancé, to which he had the audacity to say, "Not yet." before blushing profusely as he guided us further into the hall to our designated seats.

I went to our table and Jaune hurriedly pulled out the chair for me. I looked around nervously but saw that no one was paying attention to us. I let out a sigh and allowed a frown to grace my face. Jaune gave me a worried look but I gave him a small smile to assure him I everything was fine as the lights began to dim as a man climbed upon the stage.

"Hunters and Huntresses, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present, the Juniper Acrobats!"

A few people got onto the stage and began performing.

_The lady with red hair is very talented._ I thought, watching as she did a few quick somersaults while spinning dishes on a spear. Perhaps I wouldn't be bored at this particular function.

I suddenly felt as if someone were watching me. I turned around and saw _her. _She was staring straight at me, lips pursed, her silver eyes hard like stone. And beside her was a woman who looked at me suspiciously. I shivered as I faced forward again. My heart was racing.

_What is she doing here? _I thought, panicking. I unconsciously fingered the earring with the red stone.

"My love, are you enjoying the show?" I overheard a woman behind me say.

"Ah, yes. I am." replied the voice that I knew could only belong to Ruby Rose.

I remembered reading the headlines a few years ago, about how a no name huntress by the name of Ruby Rose single-handedly quelled the wars during the White Fang Rebellions, bringing peace to the world at last. She then vanished before being rewarded for her deeds and bravery. Since that time, everyone had been looking for her. I vaguely recalled some rumors a few weeks ago Ruby had gotten married and her disappearance was merely due to enjoying a long honeymoon in private before accepting her fame. Normally, I would not have paid attention to things like that, but no one knew that the woman known as Ruby Rose was…special to me. So special that I had wanted to forget I ever knew her. But meeting her again, in spite of her cold eyes glaring at me, I wanted nothing more than to drink in the sight of her and remember her always.

"Hey, Lady Weiss, aren't those two a lovely pair?" Jaune said as he pointed out to the two acrobats on stage, doing various flips and stands off one another.

"Oh um, yes. They're very nice." I said, clapping as everyone else did at that moment.

"I think they're married." Said Jaune as I watched him look through the program. "Yep!" He beamed at me and then blushed before turning to the stage. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

From the corner of my eye I could tell Ruby was still looking at me. I dared to turn around and look at her again. But this time around, she wasn't glaring at me.

Instead, she looked at me with such longing, such...dare I think of the word. No. That word is no longer a part of me anymore. I wanted to cry. The memories I swore to never think about again came flooding back into me. My whole body trembled as it started to remember. And when I looked into Ruby's eyes, I knew she was the same as myself. We were both remembering when we were once together.

* * *

Reviews and positive criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you. -O.L.


	2. The Birthday Part 2

I am so happy at the positive response I received in the first part of my first RWBY fic. I truly am grateful, especially to my friends who reviewed my work and encouraged me into finishing the 2nd part so quickly. My next story, **Je t'aime –The Birthday (Chapter 2)** will be up hopefully in a week. That one will be on Ruby's PoV and I think it's even more heartbreaking than what Weiss felt. That one will be done all in one chapter hopefully. I hope you all enjoy this 2nd half of the story. Any tips on improving for future works are appreciated. This story was merely me testing the waters and since it was more or less well received, I'm more confident for writing in the RWBY fandom. Thank you all who have read my work. Leave a review if you can and I look forward to next time! Also, this is link the story was based off. ** .tv/video/EXILE-Ti-Amo-%2528Chapter-1%2529/449cf48 f01f68c7cac817d18d0216422** _(Take out the () symbols and just leave the periods.)_

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Our bodies clashed together in frenzy. We rolled about in the sheets all day and night as we made love, yearning for each other in ardent fervor. Kissing and touching each other again and again with no regard to time, only that at some point the rays of the sun laid our bodies and souls bare for us to see. _

My face flushed as I glanced at Ruby once more. She tried to keep a straight face but I saw her jaw clench as her eyes burned with a passion directed at me.

_I was laying on the bed as Ruby hovered over me, kissing and nuzzling me in various spots. On my ears, my cheeks, my lips, my neck. Saying "Weiss! Weiss!" over and over again as I moaned and sighed in sweet pleasure and bliss at her touch, not knowing, not caring about anything else but her._

I turned away from her once more as her companion leaned over her and rested her head on Ruby's chest, smiling. I noticed they both wore a pair of matching rings.

_At a moment of rest, Ruby's hands sought mine and she brought them to her lips. She kissed them slowly and gently at first, then with increasing passion as she made her way up my arms and neck, eventually reaching my lips. _

The guests were clapping again as the married couple on stage did a trick with swords, the orange haired girl balancing her body on them. Her black haired husband took all but one sword away and she did some movements with her legs with the one sword as support. I should have been impressed but instead I felt angry. I felt betrayed. I could _feel_ Ruby smiling at her companion, for I heard the woman laugh with delight at the trick and heard her chuckle in return. I got up and turned to speak directly to Mr. Arc's ear.

"Jaune," I said, knowing it would please him if I used his first name. "I need to go freshen up."

True to my expectations, Mr. Arc blushed and gave me a large smile and shook his head up and down before turning back to the stage, grinning like a fool.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Ruby was looking as I got up, but I didn't bother looking back. Something inside me was about to break and I just wanted to get away from everything.

I started to run and thankfully the lights were dim enough that no one noticed me. I opened a random door outside the hall and threw myself into it, and saw a vanity dresser with a mirror. I put my hands against it and looked at myself briefly. I could see tears threatening to spill. I tried to push everything out to calm myself, but then I looked at the earring with the red stone and started sobbing as I my memories with Ruby released inside me.

_Ruby and I were kissing deeply and broke apart for air. Ruby looked at me and smiled as we tried to slow our breathing. I suddenly felt shy and chose to look at the cross necklace she wore before she leaned in and kissed me again. She pulled away after a moment and as I looked questioningly into her eyes, she murmured,_

"_I love you."_

_I smiled back._

"_I love you."_

I straightened up and tried to wipe the tears from my face. At that exact moment, the door behind me opened and I felt as if someone had hit me in the stomach. In the mirror I saw Ruby, looking out of breath. I turned around slowly in disbelief. She approached me slowly, looking at me as if she had never seen me before. Neither of us spoke. I felt my tears threatening to fall again. Ruby gave me a whisper of a smile and then I knew everything was going to be okay. I slowly leaned forward and reached up to cup her cheek as she pulled me to her and we kissed fervently. Ruby wrapped her arms around me as we deepened our kiss.

_We touched each other for the last time as we danced across the white sheets on the bed, kissing each other deeply again and again, never wanting the moment to end. Never wanting to say goodbye. _

I had my arms wrapped around Ruby's neck as we kissed but when I heard a sound I broke away from her as I was snapped back into reality. She grabbed my hands and looked at me. I avoided her gaze.

"Weiss."

_No, please don't say my name like that. It's too late. We're too late. I'm too late._

"Ruby." I felt a lump appear in my throat as I said her name.

I looked up into those impossible, beautiful silver eyes, eyes that told me they still loved me, and only me, now and forever. Those eyes that held a question that we both already knew the answer to but still hoped would not be true.

_If only, my Ruby. If only…_

I saw a flash of pain in her eyes and felt my heart break. I shook my head side to side as my tears began to fall again and I pulled away completely before Ruby could say or do anything. I gave her one final look and let out a sob. She tried to reach for me but I pushed her away and ran out of the room blindly, and soon found myself outside. As I tried to catch my breath, I felt the tears of the sky begin to fall upon me. I closed my eyes. And remembered.

_Je t'aime._


End file.
